topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics)
|-| Thor= |-| King Thor= |-| Necrosword Thor= |-| Rune King Thor= Origins: Marvel Comics Classification: ' 'Threat level: Quasar || Celestial || Celestial || Celestial+ Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can hear prayers across the universe), Illusion Creation, Energy Manipulation (can channel beams of Anti-Force), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Absorption (can absorb a person's attacks as well as their life force with it), Attack Reflection (reflected Thanos' attack with a hundred times its intensity) Statistics Amplification (with Megingjord), Magic Nullification (nullified Juggernaut's forcefield by swinging Mjolnir), Matter Manipulation (can atomise objects using Alpha Particles), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Radiation and Extreme Temperatures (traveled inside the sun many times), Resurrection, Heat Vision (melted Captain America's shield and Wolverine's claws), Longevity (lived to be billions of years old) '''Physical strength: Stellar+ lifting strength (scaling from the Hulk and Hyperion. Him having an arm-wrestling contest with Hercules was going to throw the Earth out of orbit. Moved the nine realms, lifted the Midgard Serpent), Solar System+ striking || Universe+ striking || Universe+ striking || Low Multiverse striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least Solar System+ (destroyed Surtur's portal alongside Beta Ray Bill, simply by throwing his hammer, the side-effects of his hammer striking the Godbomb shook stars, restored Arkon's rings. Stated that he would arrange the stars in his friends' honor. Battled and stalemated the Hulk numerous times), higher with several attacks such as the Anti-Force (Was capable of channeling the thunder of God tempest for a while, although it was melting his arm. God Tempest is a sentient galaxy-sized superstorm. Battled Mangog in ferocious rage and defeated him by channeling the Anti-Force inside his body), Multi-Solar System with the Godblast (harmed Galactus, making him run for his life) || Universe+ (as King Thor, achieved Skyfather status and controls the Odinforce and shaped it into the Thor-force. Shook Infinity) || Universe+(absorbed the God-Bomb, which was made out of the heart of an Elder God, designed to kill every God who lived, lives and will live (which includes Odin and Thor-Force King Thor, Odin was destroying Galaxies in his fight against Seth, and ripped out and sealed the 10th realm) and took the Necrosword, which has the power to slaughter Gods. However he died from it later, before being resurrected by his future self) || Low Multiverse (went ahead of Odin and far surpassed him, destroyed the Gods of Asgard, Those Who Sit Above In the Shadow, TWSAS were responsible for tying the 9 realms to Ragnarok, each realm being a Universe. Destroyed the Thread tying the realms in the loop of Ragnarok) '''Durability: '''Solar System+ (has tanked hits from Hulk, Silver Surfer, Juggernaut and more) || Universe+ (is a Skyfather) || Universe+ (absorbed the God Bomb) || Low Multiverse 'Speed: '''TransUniversal+ flight and combat speed (Travelled across the universe in the time it took an alien to finish his short mental prayer, has consistently kept up with the Silver Surfer who can whiz past 500,000 light-years in seconds and the entire Universe in moments), possibly TFTCx (Silver Surfer outsurfed the Big Bang) || At least TransUniversalx to TFTCx (as the SkyFather controlling the Thor-force, should not be inferior to his father Odin) || At least TransUniversalx to TFTCx (possessed the Necrosword) || At least TransUniversalx to TFTCx (far surpassed his father in all ways and defeated the Gods of Asgard) '''Intelligence: '''Above Average, Genius in battle (has thousands of years of battle experience fighting in all sorts of wars) '''Stamina: Very High Range: 'At least Planetary (even while not on Earth, Thor's bad mood was affecting the climate on the entire planet, triggering Tsunamis and the like), Universal with senses (heard the prayer of an alien from a Universe away, heard the screams of people on Gorr's world from light years away) '''Weaknesses: 'Holds back against mortals for fear of killing them, and pays the price for it sometimes '''Standard equipment: '''His famous hammer, Mjolnir. Sometimes Megingjord '''Keys : Thor || King Thor || Necrosword Thor || Rune King Thor Category:Good Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Superhero Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Current Threat level: Quasar Category:TransU speeds Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Male Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Flying Category:TFTC speeds Category:Avenger